Akaneko
by Tanashiko Yui
Summary: Perjuangan seekor kucing merah yang terkutuk dalam melaksanakan amanat dari majikannya. orang yang telah menyalamatkan hidup sang kucing dari kesepian yang membunuh. warning inside!


**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke punya om Fujimaki** **Tadatoshi ^w^**

**Warning : gaje parah, ooc, typo (mungkin), bahasa tidak sesuai kamus, dll**

**Pairing : pasti AkaKuro~**

**Rate : T (untuk jaga-jaga aja) **

**.**

**.**

Kucing merah itu berjalan dengan angkuhnya, menghiraukan tatapan benci dari para manusia. Tersimpan rasa miris pada dirinya sendiri, dunia begitu membencinya tak peduli apa yang ia perbuat.

"pergi kau, iblis!" hey? Ia juga tidak mau terlahir berwarna merah seperti ini. Kenapa manusia begitu percaya akan takhayul? kejam, manusia hanya berpikir secara sepihak. mau tidak mau, kucing merah itu harus terbiasa dengan perlakuan disekitarnya.

Ia terus berjalan sampai sesuatu menarik perhatiannya. Di taman dekat kucing itu berdiri, nampak sesosok gadis mungil yang tengah bermain dengan anjing peliharaannya. Anjing itu sangat setia kepada majikannya. Karena senang, gadis mungil itu memeluk erat dan sesekali mengelus anjing yang lebih besar darinya itu.

Untuk sesaat ia memperhatikan salah satu kegiatan manusia yang menurutnya tidak terlalu penting tadi, kemudian kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya. Ia tak butuh kasih sayang, baginya itu hanya membuang-buang waktu. mungkin sampai saat ini itulah yang ada di pikiran kucing itu. ia tak sembarang berpikir, melainkan mengambil cerminan dari sikap para manusia yang begitu membencinya.

Tapi tak disangka sebuah tangan tiba-tiba mengangkatnya dari belakang. Kaget, kucing itu berusaha melepaskan diri.  
"kau tahu? Kita berdua sama" sebuah suara yang begitu lembut menyapa indra pendengaran sang kucing. Ternyata yang mengangkatnya adalah seorang pemuda bersurai baby blue. Pemuda itu tersenyum simpul kemudian memeluk sang kucing.

Setelah sadar dari lamunannya, kucing itu meronta lagi dan kali ini ia berhasil kabur. Ia terus berlari cepat dan menjauh. Baru kali ini ia mendapatkan perlakuan hangat dari manusia. Bodoh, semuanya hanya kebohongan, semua manusia sama liciknya.

ada yang sakit rasanya. Sakit yang aneh. Karena terlalu memikirkan apa yang terjadi, kucing itu tanpa sadar melambatkan langkahnya dan berhenti berlari. Tatapannya amat kosong. Nalarnya tidak cukup untuk mencerna apa yang tengah dirasakannya saat ini.

Merasa ada yang mendekat, kucing itu tersadar lagi dari lamunannya dan segera menoleh ke belakang, bersiap untuk menyerang musuh yang kemungkinan mengincarnya. Dan disaat itu juga tubuh tatapannya berubah menjadi begitu terkejut bahkan mulutnya tak berhenti menganga.

Ternyata selama ini pemuda baby blue itu juga berlari untuk mengejar sang kucing. Ia terlihat amat kelelahan, kemudian dengan nafasnya yang terengah-engah ia berkata  
"percuma, kemanapun kau berlari, aku akan mengejarmu" pemuda itu kembali tersenyum. Membuat kucing merah itu kembali merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Dan itu bukan rasa sakit lagi.

.

.

Pada permulaannya sebagai hewan peliharaan, kucing merah itu amat susah diatur. Ia masih berpikir bahwa ia binatang liar yang tak membutuhkan kasih sayang. Itu semua hanya akan membuang masa hidupnya.

Tapi tak ada piihan lain. Satu-satunya jalan bagi kucing itu adalah menerima kenyataan. Toh, kalaupun dia kabur, pemuda baby blue itu akan selalu menemukannya. Entah bagaimanapun caranya.

Ya, kucing itu sekarang memiliki majikan, namanya kuroko tetsuya. Dan bahkan kini ia memiliki nama, akashi. Dengan "AKA" yang artinya merah. Walaupun sempat memberontak pada awal perkenalan, Akashi kini melewati masa-masa yang menyenangkan bersama majikannya. Apalagi mereka hidup terpencil sehingga tidak ada yang mengganggu.

Ia kini tahu apa yang dinamakan kasih sayang, ia belajar untuk mempercayai majikannya. Tetsuya sangat baik hati, ia pun tak habis pikir kenapa pemuda seperti tetsuya mau mengadopsi nya. Padahal selama ini manusia menatapnya seperti menatap iblis.

Tetsuya sesekali mengajak akashi bermain basket dan juga melukis. akashi terus memandangi setiap lukisan tetsuya. Kemudian rasa penasaran muncul. Kenapa tetsuya selalu melukis akashi? Sebegitu sayangnya kah seorang tetsuya terhadap akashi? Rasanya tak ada lagi yang ingin diminta kucing itu. Semua lebih dari cukup.

.

.

Seolah tak diizinkan untuk bahagia, sesuatu terjadi di antara kehidupan akashi yang begitu sempurna. saat musim dingin tetsuya jatuh sakit. akashi terlihat begitu gelisah, tapi ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanya terus menemani tetsuya yang semakin hari keadaannya semakin memburuk.

Sampai satu hari, saat badai salju turun, tetsuya menghampiri akashi. Dengan tangan yang bergetar, ia memberi akashi sebuah surat.  
"larilah, lari yang cepat dan jauh" ucap tetsuya. Pemuda itu kemudian tersenyum lalu ambruk di depan akashi.

Akashi ingin sekali menolong tetsuya, tapi apa daya ia hanya seekor kucing. Tak ada pilihan lain, ia harus mengantar surat ini. sebenarnya Ia tak tahu kemana harus berlari, satu-satunya tempat yang terbesit di pikiran akashi adalah kota dimana ia bertemu pertama kali dengan majikannya.

Di tengah badai salju, matanya berusaha untuk tetap terbuka, kakinya yang mati rasa dipaksakan untuk tetap berlari.

'Tidak ada waktu istirahat, tetsuya membutuhkannya'. Kata-kata itu seolah menjadi penyemangat dalam perjalanan berat kucing merah itu.

Setelah berjam-jam tubuhnya bertarung dengan udara yang mematikan, ia sampai di tepian kota. Ia tak tahu sudah berapa nyawanya yang melayang akibat memaksakan diri berlari di tengah badai salju.

Namun ternyata penderitannya tak berhenti sampai disitu. Karena tergesa-gesa, akashi tak memperhatikan manusia di sekelilingnya, dan hal itu terjadi lagi. Monster kejam itu kembali melempari akashi dengan batu lengkap dengan jeritan histeris, mengingatkan akashi akan traumanya dulu. Trauma yang sempat terlupakan ketika ia bersama tetsuya.

Sebenarnya ia bisa saja menghindari lemparan batu tersebut, hanya saja kakinya sudah tidak terlalu gesit untuk kabur. Saat salah satu batu hampir mengenai akashi, surat dalam gigitannya terlepas. Dan batu-batu itu sukses melukai akashi ketika ia lengah. Mata sebelah kanannya terluka dan mengakibatkan ia hanya bisa melihat dengan satu mata. tapi syukurlah surat itu selamat.

'Tidak ada waktu untuk merintih kesakitan, tetsuya membutuhkannya.' Dengan langkah yang tertatih, ia kembali memaksakan dirinya untuk berlari. Mencari sosok manusia atau bangunan yang familiar dengan tetsuya. Berharap mendapat sebuah petunjuk dimana alamat yang dimaksud majikannya itu.

Lagi-lagi kekejaman manusia menyiksa akashi. Sekelompok manusia menyerangnya dan mengutuk kucing itu. Dengan kejam mereka berusaha membunuh akashi. Berkali-kali mereka memukul dan menendang kucing naas itu sampai ia terpental.

Walaupun keadaanya setengah sadar, akashi masih bisa mencari peluang untuk kabur dan bersembunyi di balik semak-semak. Kakinya kini pincang, tapi itu bukan alasan baginya untuk menyerah.

Semangat pantang menyerah kucing itu tidak dapat menyembunyikan rasa takut. Selama ini ia hanya membohongi dirinya sendiri. Berapa lama ia akan bertahan merupakan teka-teki yang seolah hampir tertebak.

Seakan mendengar jeritan hati sang kucing, kami-sama mengabulkan permintaannya. Penderitaan akashi akhirnya membuahkan hasil. Ia hanya tersenyum dalam hati ketika mendapati kerja kerasnya tidak sia-sia.

Tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, ia melihat sebuah rumah kecil bercat putih. Ia berani bertaruh kalau tetsuya pernah memasuki rumah itu. Dan benar saja, sesosok perempuan paruh baya yang mirip tetsuya keluar dari rumah kecil itu. Persetan dengan nyawanya, yang terpenting sekarang surat tetsuya sampai dengan selamat.

Akashi berlari dan langsung menaruh surat itu persis didepan kaki perempuan tadi. Ah, akhirnya ia bisa beristirahat juga. Tanpa mempedulikan salju yang dingin, akashi merebahkan tubuhnya begitu saja. Sekujur tubuhnya terasa amat sakit, bernafas pun rasanya sulit. Sebelum kegelapan mengambil alih, ia sempat merasakan sesuatu mengangkat tubuhnya, kemudian ia mendapatkan kehangatan seperti yang diberikan seorang tetsuya.

'tetsuya.. aku berhasil'

-Fin-

* * *

_**~omake~**_

"arigatou gozaimasu, akashi" ia tersenyum lembut

"aku tidak tahu bagaimana jadinya kalau tidak ada kau" namun kini tatapannya mendadak berubah sendu.

"tapi sepertinya keputusanku kurang tepat, ne? Keputusanku yang sepihak justru menyiksamu.."

"gomen ne.."

Pemuda itu menatapi gundukan tanah didepannya. Dengan penuh kasih sayang, jemarinya yang lentik mengelus sebuah batu yang tertancap kokoh di salah satu sisi gundukan tanah itu.

"tetsuya, ini sudah waktunya makan malam. Ayo masuk ke rumah, kaa-san mu pasti sudah menunggu di dalam" sesosok pria paruh baya yang bersurai baby blue memanggil dari pinggiran halaman belakang.

Merasa dipanggil, pemuda itu menoleh ke sumber suara "ha'i, aku datang"  
pria itu kemudian masuk ke dalam rumah kecil ber cat putih. Tetsuya pun kembali menatap batu tadi, berniat mengucapkan kalimat perpisahan yang tak akan pernah sampai.

"sayonara" tetsuya tersenyum, lalu beranjak pergi. Meninggalkan sebuah batu bertuliskan nama malaikat penyelamat hidupnya. Akashi.

* * *

nyaa~~ sumimasen, ceritanya pendek banget *A* T^T *guling-guling di atas kompor /gak. Ini sebenernya cuma keisengan semata~ waktu yui-chan lagi belajar sambil dengerin lagu, yui keinspirasi sama salah satu lagu bump of chicken, judulnya K

yaahh, begini adanya.. hope you like it ^w^ kalau ada yang kurang berkenan atau apapun, boleh di review~ karena yui-chan itu masih pemula banget dan butuh kritik serta saran ^o^)/


End file.
